


Netflix and Chill

by reshop_heda



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava doesn't know the suggestion of netflix and tell actually means sex, Episode Tag: s4e04 Wet Hot American Bummer, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Netflix and Chill, bless her heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshop_heda/pseuds/reshop_heda
Summary: The sound of a portal opening caught Ava's ears and she felt giddy that Sara had arrived."Hey babe"...Ava's eyes widened with simultaneous shock and lust at the site of Sara in nothing but a black lace bra and panties. She could feel her face turning red as she gawked at her girlfriend's incredible abs."Ava baby, are you alright?" Sara asked, folding her toned arms across her shirtless chest, only making Ava blush more and splutter slightly."I'm...f..fine! I thought that I invited you over for Netflix and Chill is all, wasn't quite expecting this!"Sara cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow in confusion, an expression that Ava found absolutely adorable. Her face fell into a look of realisation, followed by a smirk so damn filthy that Ava had to cross her legs to quell the throbbing between them."Oh baby, you don't know what Netflix and Chill really means do you?"What went down before the Netflix scene at the beginning of 4x04.





	Netflix and Chill

Ava flitted around her bedroom, putting her neatly folded washing away and tidying so that everything was just right for when Sara arrived. Ava, always feeling like the considerably less cool girlfriend, had taken it upon herself to try and get up to date with pop culture. To say that she was utterly confused by the internet, memes and trends was an understatement, however she did find one thing that she felt comfortable assimilating into her vocabulary.

With her newfound 'cool and hip' saying, Ava sent Sara a message asking if she wanted to "Netflix and Chill" tonight. She was delighted when Sara immediately texted back "YES ;)". 

'She must have added the winky face because she's impressed by my cool pop culture reference', Ava thought to herself. She was looking forward to a chill night watching Netflix with Sara, watching her eyes twinkle as she laughed, cuddling up in her lap and Sara holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. 

It is at this point dear reader, that it is apparent that Ava has no idea what plans she has actually suggested to Sara for their evening. The sound of a portal opening behind her caught Ava's ears and she felt giddy that Sara had arrived.

"Hey babe"

Ava felt a warm body against her back and strong arms around her waist holding her close. She melted back into Sara's embrace, finding it rather odd how much heat was radiating from Sara's body. Turning around in Sara's arms, Ava was met with a sight that had her stumble backwards, tripping slightly so she landed seated on the bed. Ava's eyes widened with simultaneous shock and lust at the site of Sara in nothing but a black lace bra and panties. She could feel her face turning red as she gawked at her girlfriend's incredible abs. 

"Ava baby, are you alright?" Sara asked, folding her toned arms across her shirtless chest, only making Ava blush more and splutter slightly.

"I'm...f..fine! I thought that I invited you over for Netflix and Chill is all, wasn't quite expecting this!"

Sara cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow in confusion, an expression that Ava found absolutely adorable. Her face fell into a look of realisation, followed by a smirk so damn filthy that Ava had to cross her legs to quell the throbbing between them. 

"Oh baby, you don't know what Netflix and Chill really means do you?" Sara raised an eyebrow, the smirk still playing on her lips and mischief in her dazzling blue eyes. 

Ava spluttered and furrowed her own brow, wide eyes looking questionably into Sara's and mouth dropping into her signature 'please explain' look.

"Aves, Netflix and Chill is what the kids are calling a booty call these days. Very little Netflix, very much chillll", explained, drawing out her last syllable and raking her eyes up and down Ava's body. She winked and Ava let out something between a groan and a moan. 

"So much for my cool pop cultural reference use" 

Sara laughed and stalked forwards, hands finding Ava's thighs and slipping underneath them. With a quick flex of her biceps she lifted Ava and deposited her further onto the bed. Ava seemingly lost her ability to speak as Sara crawled up her body, settling on top of her with her with their lips irresistibly close. 

"Would you like me to put some clothes on and we can just watch Netflix?" Sara breathed, a sultry whisper that sent a shiver down Ava's spine all the way to her toes.

"Don't you dare" Ava growled, before surging up to capture Sara's lips in hers. Sara took that as her cue, taking control immediately and untying Ava's robe with practiced hands. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once, Ava moaning as Sara kissed down her chest towards the hem of her sleep shorts. Sara looked back up at Ava, that sexy smirk doing things to Ava as she was ridded of her shorts and panties. Sara, always the tease, placed hot open-mouthed kissed along the inside of Ava's thigh, moving closer to where Ava needed her with every one. Ava let out a gutteral moan as Sara shot her one last smirk before diving in. 

Safe to say, Ava now knew the connotation of Netflix and Chill, and she would DEFINITELY be using it again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! hoping to write more of these two in the future


End file.
